L'improbable Docteur
by La theorie des Nachos
Summary: Le Coeur En Or et son équipage errent paisiblement dans un recoin éloigné de la Galaxie quand une étrange boîte bleue heurte violemment le par brise. Et un homme bien plus étrange encore en sort.
1. Chapitre 1 : Impact imminent

Le Coeur En Or progressait lentement quelque part à l'Ouest de la Galaxie. Enfin pas vraiment à l'Ouest car l'Ouest est une notion qui n'a pas lieu dans le vide interstellaire qui compose la majeure partie de notre Galaxie. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il progressait. Lentement. Lentement car il n'utilisait pas son générateur d'improbabilité qui aurait pu l'emmener à l'autre bout de l'Univers en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à un Tivolien pour se cacher. Et c'est dire qu'ils sont peureux !

Enfin, bref, le Coeur En Or progressait lentement et on s'y ennuyait ferme.

Arthur Dent conversait avec Eddie L'Ordinateur, essayant de lui faire saisir le sens de l'expression «nuage de lait», en vain. Zaphod fouillait les placards, à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Quelque chose de très sucré, très gras et passablement mauvais pour la santé. Trillian courrait après un rat - à ne pas confondre avec une souris, infiniment plus intelligente - qui avait réussi à s'introduire dans le vaisseau. Ford, quant à lui, élaborait, sans grande conviction, des variantes du très célèbre Gargle Blaster Pan Galactic. Et Marvin, comme à son habitude, maugréait dans son coin à propos des portes qu'il trouvait «particulièrement condescendantes» ces temps-ci.

Vous l'aurez compris, tout l'équipage du Coeur En Or s'appliquait à s'ennuyer profondément et y parvenait magnifiquement bien.

Les circuits de notre cher ami Eddie étaient tellement embrumée par les explications incompréhensible d'Arthur qu'ils mirent un certains temps à identifier l'objet qui fonçait en ce moment même vers eux. Prenant soudain conscience de la situation, il s'écria jovialement :

- _Une cabine de police ! Une boîte bleue de taille respectable se dirige droit vers nous à une vitesse parfaitement effarante ! Impact imminent, les amis ! Accrochez vous, ça va secouez ! Yeeeehaaaaaaaaah !_

Toutes les personnes présentes à ce moment-là sur le pont du vaisseau - toutes excepté Marvin, toujours occupé à râler en fixant ses pieds, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si on peut réellement le considérer comme une personne - purent clairement voir une cabine de police, gyrophare tournant et flashouyant, venir s'encastrer violemment dans la large baie vitrée, à grands renforts de bris de verre et de sifflement dus à la dépressurisation.

Heureusement, personne ne fut blessé. Personne hormis Zaphod qui s'en tira avec une éraflure au niveau de son troisième coude.

Lorsque tout le monde en eu assez de paniquer, ils s'approchèrent de la fameuse boîte qui émettait une espèce de râle semi-mécanique. Elle n'était pas très grande. Si l'un des membres de l'équipage avait vécu dans en Grande Bretagne dans les années '60, il aurait immédiatement reconnu une des cabines de police qui se dressaient à chaque coin de rue à cette époque-là. Mais ce n'était le cas d'aucuns des membres de l'équipage.

La cabine était encastrée de biais, en équilibre précaire. Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme un si quelque chose tombait ... à l'intérieur de la cabine elle-même. La porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup et un homme en jaillit. Il se redressa prestement en rajustant sa cravate. Sa coupe de cheveux, digne d'un habitant de Capilaria, paraissait indomptable et presque vivante.

-_ Salut !_ s'exclama-t-il._ Moi, c'est le Docteur ! Et vous ?_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Gloussements

Après quelques secondes d'hébétude maladroite, Arthur se rendit compte que le nouvel arrivant lui tendait une main qui attendait d'être serrée. L'inconnu se résigna en remarquant la mâchoire pendante et l'oeil vide du terrien ; le Docteur se mit à déambuler sur le pont :

- _C'est très joli chez vous,_ affirma-t-il en observant les différents écrans de contrôle avec intérêt. _Je suppose que vous devez disposer d'un système de propulsion extrêmement avancé pour vous être retrouver ici, un coin totalement paumé et tout à fait isolé._

- J_e ne vous le fais pas dire,_ s'écria Zaphod en tapotant fièrement la console de commande, hochant une de ses têtes pour appuyer ses propos. _Le Coeur En or fonctionne à l'improbabilité !_

-_ Fascinant ! Tout bonnement ... fantastique !_

Le Docteur parcourait tout le tableau de bord du regard, un éclat curieux dans les yeux.

- _On peut essayer ?_ demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Un silence hésitant s'effondra brusquement sur le pont. Tous les membres de l'équipage - à l'exception de Marvin qui râlait toujours - se regardèrent. Ils savaient exactement ce que produisait le générateur d'improbabilité et n'avaient absolument aucune envie de réitérer cette désagréable expérience.

Trillian s'avança, poussa Zaphod de côté et se planta brutalement devant le Docteur :

- _Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir tenter ça ?_

Arthur, toujours béat, en état de choc on ne sait pourquoi - peut être à cause de la collision entre la baie vitrée et une grosse boîte bleue, collision que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié pour le moment - n'entendit pas la réponse, Ford lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Arthur sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Il se glissa discrètement aux côtés de Trillian et se mêla à a conversation :

-_ Voyons, ma chère Trillian ! Si Monsieur désire utiliser notre générateur d'improbabilité, il utilisera notre générateur d'improbabilité_, flegma-t-il, son côté poliment et courtoisement anglais reprenant le dessus. _Allez-y Docteur, c'est le gros bouton du milieu._

Le Docteur ne se fit pas prier. Il fit craquer ses jointures et pressa l'impressionnant bouton du plat de la main.

L'effet fut instantané.

Le Docteur se vit transformer en ouistiti affublé d'une fraise vert pomme et d'une culotte bouffante. Il se mit à éternuer des noisettes qui s'en allèrent rouler joyeusement un peu partout sur le pont. Le pont ne ressemblait d'ailleurs plus vraiment à un pont, à présent. Ou ... en fait si, il ressemblait à un pont, au pont du Golden Gate, le tout entouré d'un gigantesque Tupperware.

Zaphod devint un magnifique petit sac à main pailleté de rose que Ford s'empressa de ramasser. Il était devenu une grande blonde écervelée qui produisait quantités de gloussements. Il courrait en cercle sur ses talons aiguilles en faisant tournoyer Zaphod le sac au dessus de sa crinière permanentée.

Trillian, petit cheval de bois, trônait sur le pont. Elle ne bougeait pas vraiment, ne produisait qu'un soupir agacé.

Arthur et Marvin avait fusionné en une espèce de chimère déprimée, déprimante et franchement affreuse.

Le grosse boîte bleue, elle, fut tout d'abord une bouteille de champagne puis une brosse à récurer, un topinambour, un radiateur, un lapin blanc, une paire de skis de fond et, pour finir, elle fut tout cela en même temps.

- _Retour à la normale, les potes !_ annonça joyeusement Eddie.

Le Golden Gate disparu. Tout le monde reprit son apparence habituelle et rien ne resta de cet improbable épisode. Rien mises à part quelques noisettes et des paillettes roses.

Le Coeur En Or errait de nouveau mais manifestement à un autre endroit de la Galaxie.

- _Où sommes nous ?_ demanda Zaphod.

- _Aucune idée, répondit Arthur. Nous n'avons pas regardé où on allait et on a sauté à pieds joints dans la bouse, comme dirait ma grand mère._

- _Oh-Oh_, dit Ford en pointant du doigt le titanesque vaisseau de guerre qui se tenait devant eux.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rien que du silence

Le Docteur ouvrait la marche. Il avait aidé Trillian et Zaphod à arrimer le Coeur En Or au vaisseau vogon. Car oui, ce gigantesque vaisseau de guerre - qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à s'y méprendre à un immense parpaing jaune - n'était rien d'autre qu'un vaisseau vogon.

Tout l'équipage évoluait dans les coursives du vaisseau. Les coursive vides. Les coursives vides du vaisseau désert. Mais où était donc passé touts les Vogons ? Ils ne tardèrent pas à le découvrir : ils étaient tous rassemblés dans un salle prévue pour le remplissage des formulaires, ils remplissaient des formulaires.

Le Docteur s'approcha de l'un deux :

- _Et c'est pour quoi faire tous ces formulaires ?_ demanda-t-il. P_our engager une procédure visant à découvrir pourquoi vous avez construit tant de coursives inutiles ?_

- _Ce sont des formulaires d'autorisation de paniquer,_ répondit le Vogon qui était en fait une Vogone. _Une fois remplis et tamponnés nous obtiendront l'autorisation de paniquer._

- _Je vois_, dit le Docteur, sans montrer d'agacement. _Et pourquoi voudriez-vous paniquer?_

- _Et bien nous sommes perdus. Nous ne savons ni où nous sommes, ni où nous allons, ni pourquoi nous y allons. Et ..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son explication car le Vogon de la table voisine avait manifestement terminé de remplir son formulaire. Il se mit à pousser de petit cris aigus en se roulant par terre. Apparemment, cela motiva les autres à accélérer leur rythme de remplissage de formulaire car, bientôt, la majorité des Vogons de la pièce se mirent également à paniquer, chacun à leur manière.

Notre groupe prit la sage décision de s'éclipser avant de finir écrabouiller par le Vogon qui s'obstinait à oblitérer violemment la tête de ses congénères.

- _On devrait se rendre à la salle des commandes de ce vaisseau,_ déclara le Docteur. _On y trouvera peut-être un journal de bord !_

Et il se mit à à courir vers l'avant du vaisseau.

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un parpaing est un avant et un arrière ou que les Vogons possèdent le bon sens de placer la salle des commandes à l'avant du vaisseau. Je ne suis même pas certaine que les concepts même d'avant et d'arrière leur évoquent quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Docteur - suivi de Trillian, Ford, Zaphod, Arthur et Marvin, dans cet ordre - finit par se retrouver dans la salle des commandes.

Ils tombèrent sur un ordinateur de bord. Ils tombèrent littéralement, en effet l'ordinateur occupant une grande partie de la pièce, le Docteur s'arrêta net et tous ses nouveaux compagnons lui rentrèrent dedans.

Le Docteur commença par pianoter frénétiquement sur l'un des claviers de l'ordinateur, il sortit ensuite une sorte de bidule lumineux et bourdonnant - un «tournevis sonique» selon ses dires - et le pointa vers l'écran de l'appareil. Un grésillement désagréable - désagréable sauf si vous êtes friand de grésillements - résonna dans la pièce. Une voix s'éleva ensuite :

_Trente-sixième jour de voyage. Tout se déroule pour le mieux, nous avons bien paperasser, bien formulariser. Une bonne journée. Mais ... mais qui êtes vous ? Et qu'êtes vous ? Je suis occupé ! Si vous voulez une audience, demandez la fiche numéro 23-805 ! Vous ..._

Et puis plus rien. Rien que du silence.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un mystère à résoudre

Le grésillement reprit. Le Docteur pointa de nouveau son tournevis vers l'ordinateur et le bruit cessa.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_ s'écria Arthur, perdant quelque peu son sang froid. _Ça n'a aucun sens !_

Une expression de réflexion intense figée sur le visage, le Docteur se tourna vers Arthur.

- _Oh que si !_ tonitrua-t-il en arpentant la pièce. _Ça en a, du sens ! On ne pourrait faire plus sensé que ça !_

Voyant les regards interloqués qu'on lui lançait, il reprit :

- _Au moment de cet enregistrement, tout allait bien. Les Vogons savaient où il allaient mais maintenant il n'en ont plus aucune idée. C'est si élémentaire ! Si évident ! Ils ont ..._

Il attendit que l'on termine sa phrase mais son public n'était pas très réceptif.

- _Ils ont tout oublié ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis certain que cette ... personne ou alien ou ... machin qui s'est introduit dans la salle des commandes durant l'enregistrement y est pour quelque chose ! Il nous suffit de le retrouver pour résoudre ce mystère !_

- _Et pourquoi on voudrait le résoudre, ce mystère ?_ demanda Zaphod.

- _Quoi de plus amusant qu'un mystère à résoudre ?_ rétorqua le Docteur avec un grand sourire.


End file.
